¿asustadas?
by natsuri1416
Summary: adrien y felix invitan a sus novias a ver una película, pero elegir unas películas d terror no fue su mejor elección..


¿Asustadas?

 **hola tooodos*le lanzan tomates y un pan duro* bueno ya con el odio¡ bueno en fin esta historia es un enoooorme correccion de la historia que subi en mi cuenta de judge emily n.n la razon que sa estuviera con horrores ortograficos es que la hice viendo una peli y puues no le puse atencion a lo que puse pero aqui ya esta la corrección y espero que les guste y en fin vamos a la historia.**

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de París, en la residencia agrestte estaban ambos hermanos cada uno en su respectivo cuarto y con su novia, que son nada más y nada menos que las gemelas dupain-cheng. Seguro quieren saber, ¿como terminaron siendo pareja?, bueno esa historia es para otro día, pero hoy hablaremos de algo que descubrieron los portadores gatunos de sus novias. En primera Adrien y marinette, ambos estaban viendo la película de "anabelle", claro al principio muchos piensan, ¿quien de asusta con eso?, fácil...marinette, ella tiene cierto trauma con las muñecas después de algo que sucedió cuando era pequeña con una muñeca de su abuela, la cual ella siempre supo que se movía de alguna forma, ya que siempre que la veía en el mueble de su abuela durante el día en la noche la muy hija de...la muñeca aparecía al día siguiente en la cama de su nieta y después de eso decidieron mejor tirar esa muñeca. En fin, el punto es que estaban viendo la película con calma hasta que apareció la muñeca, en ese instante marinette de tenso y abrazo q su novio intentando no gritar del susto. Adrien al ver eso rio un poco y abrazo a su novia besando su frente con cariño, -calma my princess es falso, o es que acaso¿estas asustada?- ese tono de voz fue lo que molesto a marinette, ese tono de burla. Marinette alzo la vista y vio a su novio molesta-no estoy asustada gato tonto-su voz sonó un poco más aguda de lo normal y eso causo una pequeña risa en Adrien que la abrazo un poco más pegándola a su pecho y le acaricio de forma tierna el cabello. Y claro como olvidar a bridgette y felix...ellos estaban peor. Ambos estaban viendo la película de jin saw, pero, ¿que no esa película está prohibida para jóvenes de su edad? Pues nada que un DVD prestado no ayude. Bridgette le tiene un enorme temor a los títeres y ese de la película más que nada ya que una vez sus tíos, Mari y ella decidieron ver unas de la primeras y luego de verla y ver la del títere y otras cosas más se quedo con ese trauma. Y casa que veía un títere ya sea en peliculas o en shows para niños siempre quería irse corriendo ya que recordaba su pequeño trauma Apenas empezaban las muertes y bridgette abrazaba fuerte a su novio estando más que aterrada del muñeco, ¿y como no estarlo? Hablamos del mismísimo jin saw aquel que fue su peor pesadilla durante 5 meses cuando tenía 7 años. Felix al notar que su novia estaba algo tensa le beso su frente, bridgette considero eso como algo tierno pero felix lo arruino con la siguiente pregunta. -¿acaso la valiente beolle le teme a un títere?- bridgette no respondió eso ya que sabía que si le seguía el juego a felix iba a terminar durando horas. Así fue pasando el tiempo... 10 minutos...20 minutos...media hora, hasta que llegaron las partes más...fuertes para las chicas. "Se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe...la carreola se movió sola y la mama debía correr para ver que mia estuviera a salvo...llego corriendo por las escaleras hasta casi llegar a su piso y de repente...¡PUM! Apareció el demonio justo ahí." En esa escena fue que marinette grito bastante fuerte y abrazo a su novio escondiendo su cara en su pecho mientras este se reía un poco al ver la reacción de su novia. Sólo esperaba que su hermano y su cuñada estuvieran relajados...que lejos estaba de la realidad... "Desesperados por querer sobrevivir al inicio una chica tuvo la idea de que dieran su sangre para pasar la primera parte del "juego." Una resulto herida con más gravedad y fue que notaron que sus cadenas estaban unidas a una especie de mecanismo que iba a ir jalando los lentamente hasta que el mecanismo los matase, en ese instante se vieron unos ojos rojos y de la nada el muñeco más conocido por esos juegos y se movió en su triciclo mientras se acercaba q su jugadores y este empezó a reir...de forma robótica." Bridgette grito todavía más fuerte que marinette al ver al títere y abrazo a felix intentando esconderse, -¡QUITENLO, NO QUIERI VER ESA COSA PORQUE NO SÓLO DEJARON QUE ERA UNA VOZ!- se quejó aun abrazando más a su novio para que la escondise. Felix bufo algo molesto y abrazo a su novia intentando calmarla para que no se pusiera peor. Así pasaron las horas, entre gritos, abrazos y formas de calmar a sus novias hasta que acabaron las peliculas. Ambas chicas suspiraron aliviadas hasta que un estruendo llamo la atención de todos incluyendo los kwamis. Plag y tikky ya estaban listos para pelear pero los kwamis de los mayores pues... -¡¿ kyt dime que el akuma no es jin Saw dime que no es ese muñeco?!-grito esterica bridgette mientras se estaba hiperventilando del temor. Su pequeña kwami kyt se acerco a su portadora y le sonrio de forma amable-calma brid todo está bien, no pasara nada lo juro- -pff dilo por ti yo creo que este akuma es capaz de traer las peores pesadillas-comento rag el pequeño kwami negro sin notar que su portador lo veía con ojos asesino. Pasaron así un tiempo hasta que se transformaron y fueron a la acción con sus hermanos y al llegar al lugar donde estaba el akuma, ambas portadoras de la buena suerte no pudieron evitar tragar grueso. Justo debajo de sus pies...estaban sus peores pesadillas. Para marinette...muñecas y más muñecas entre ellas su tan querida anabelle. Y para bridgette...muchos títeres y entre ellos su amado jin saw. -esto será pan comido-comento chat noir estirandose listo para pelear, su hermano black cat lo imitó y vio al akuma con una sonrisa burlona-que lástima que ese akuma no halla pedido sus peores pesadillas, ¿lista my la...-no completo la frase, beolle estaba abrazando fuertemente a black mirando abajo asustada-u-ustedes encarguense de esos m-monstruos y ladybug y-y yo nos encargamos del resto-black iba a decir algo pero se quedo callado al ver algo detrás de ambas chicas. -amm my princess n-no voltees ahora- ladybug al oír esas palabras se tensó más y giró lentamente su cuerpo encontrándose con varios muñecos, entre ellos chucky, su novia, su hijo y anabelle. Marinette no soportando más decidió empezar a correr mientras gritaba... -¡MAMA!-grito mientras de alejaba con su yoyo dejando q su gatito sólo. Y con beolle y black cat..era peor. -¡NO NE DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¿Que no vez que ahí abajo está...esta?-se quedo de piedra al oír la siguiente frase "Quiero jugar un juego contigo" Beolle no soporto más y se fue junto a su hermana maldiciendo al muñeco mientras corría -¡NI LOCA JUGARE CONTIGO MALDITO MUÑECO!- Y así fue como dejaron a sus gatos a merced de los personajes de terror que el akuma invoco y ellas se encargaron de purificar el akuma. Al día siguiente intentaron olvidar las peliculas y decidieron ir a ver otras más calmada en la casa de las chicas...con más calmadas me refiero a que ahora sus novios verían las siguentes peliculas. Adrien y marinette verían rec 1 y 2, ahí marinette le daba igual ya que las había visto hace años con bridgette así que ya sabía que iba a pasar. En cambio Adrien que nunca vio nada de esa película ya que Mari le dijo que iba a ser una película bonita nada de otro mundo. Pero claro según Adrien los gatos no se asustan fácilmente. Y bridgette y felix decidieron ver la ouija bridgette la había visto con su amiga Aly claro que sufrieron un par de gritos pero luego de verla muchas veces ya se fue el miedo. Lástima que felix ese día no fue con ellas a verla por sus sesiones de fotos. "-¡Es culpa de su hija!-grito la señora señalando a la pequeña la cual era cargada por su madre mientras la misma estaba abrazándola intentando protegerla. -¿Como se atreve a culpar a una niña?-pregunto la reportera viendo de forma acusatoria a la señora. -¡Ella...ella es la dueña del perro y la niña tiene anginas!- después de decir eso hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que la niña mordió a su madre de forma sorpresiva mientras todos intentaban separarla de la madre." Adrien que esta vez estaba tomando refresco al ver esa escena abrió los ojos como platos y escupió su refresco mojando por accidente a ciertos kwamis que estaban junto a ellos. -¡¿QUE MIERDA FUE ESO, LA NIÑA LA NIÑA PORQUE AGACO A SU MADRE?!-pregunto en u ataque de histeria mientas su mica empezaba a reír sin notar que los kwamis se iban a limpiar algo molestos por lo que hizo Adrien. Ojalá y su hermana estuviera disfrutando la pequeña venganza que habían planeado las dos. "-¿DZ dinos donde estas?-pregunto la joven que estaba en medio de todos aun sujetando la pieza y su amiga al notar que la silla se había movido señalo con la mano temblorosa está, -está en la silla.- La rubia al oír a su amiga tomo la pieza y vio por el agujero buscando a la chica que los estaba atormentando. -¿Logras ver algo?- pregunto su amigo observando con temor a la rubia, -no veo nada aquí no...-comento mientas giraba aun viendo por la pieza hasta llegar donde sus amigos que la tal DZ apareció y era una chica la cual tenía la boca cosida" Felix brinco un poco en su lugar ya que nunca se espero eso, abrazo un poco más q su novia la cual estaba acostada sobre el y bridgette al notar eso vio a su novio sonriendo de forma burlona /-¿que acaso el gran chat noir/black cat tiene miedo?-/ Y así fue como ambos chicos descubrieron que no deben burlarse de sus novias por sus miedos EXTRA: Adrien estaba acostado tranquilamente en su cama oyendo música con audífonos hasta que un estruendo hace que se los quite y se ponga de pie rápidamente, se puso a ver a todas parte hasta que su computadora se prendio sola. Volteo lentamente a verla y vio que ahi estaba la colombiana de rec, y no se le ocurrio nada mejor que pueees...salir corriendo.

y Felix pues estaba leyendo tranquilamente en su sillon hasta que escucha algo y al ver a todas partes no noto nada raro, se encogio de hombros y vio nuevamente su libro pero al instante lo solto al ver una frase escrita ahi..."hola amigo" felix se fue corriendo al igual que su hermano.

ambos se encontraron e la sala y al verse se quedaron extrañados.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?- pregunto felix a adrien mientras intentaba no gritar del susto, -es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar- comento adrien mientras intentaba no salir corriendo de su casa.

"adrien...felix...vengan no los lastimaremos." ambos palidecieron mas y se fueron corriendo gritando a encerrarse en el cuarto del mayor sin notar a ciertos kwamis negros que reían a carcajadas.

Pobres de las chicas si sus novios se enteraban que ellas les habían pagado a los kwamis con que para que les hicieran esas bromas.

 **y tada¡ que le parecio? antes que nada gracias sonrais 777 por tu comentario, de verdad lamento todo y pues aqui decidi cambiar lo de los pj´s ya que como dijiste esos son de otra chica y de verdad lo lamento asi que me puse a invetigar, y puse a bridgette como beolle ya que casualmente asi se dice ladybug en koreano y me gutso, a plag lo puse como raj porque no se no se me ocurrio otra cosa, y tikky kyt porque suena tierno. peo de verdad lamento eso de las afalas y bueno ojala les guste y nos vemos a la proxima plis dejen su review ya que sirve para meorar un poco y bueno siendo todo nos leemos a la proxima :3**


End file.
